scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Freaks and Gentlemonsters, Boys and Ghouls
Freaks and Gentlemonsters, Boys and Ghouls is the tenth episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show Premise The gang goes to a talent competition for some good music, but a piano playing ghoul plays a terrifying tune that causes evryone who hears it to sleep! Plot "Do you here that organ music?" asked a young girl. "Yeah it's creepy." Said a boy "Ok we're on soon better get ready..." she said, as she collapsed on the ground asleep. "Casey..." he shouted as he did the same. "Mwahahahah!" laughed a ghostly voice. (Later that night) "Like Scoob, are you excited, we're in New York?" Shaggy Asked. "Reah!" agreed Scooby. "And I can't believe we're going to the season finale of Who's Got Talent?, my favorite talent competition!" Daphne said cheerfully. "Here we are, Radio City Music Hall!" Fred shouted, getting out of the van. "Jinkies, it's beautiful!" Velma said. "Let's head inside the show's about to start!" Daphne said eagerly. "Hello New York!" said a woman walking out from behind the curtains. "I am your host and judge for Who's Got Talent?, Myra Myles!" The crowd cheered. "Alright tonight we have our four final acts going against each other, Tim the piano player, Casey and Luke the violining duet, Layna the comedian, and Simon the puppeteer!" Myra cheered. The crowd screamed. "Alright, our first act, Casey and Luke!" The crowd cheered. "These two are my favorites!" Daphne said over the crowd's cheers. The crowd stopped cheering. There was no sign of Casey or Luke. "Miss Myles" Said a crew member. "They're asleep on the floor" "WHAT!" Myra screamed. "They're asleep because of me!" said a ghoulish voice, "the Piano Ghoul!" "Zoinks!" exclaimed Shaggy. "Yes my organ has a frightening tune which makes whoever hears it fall asleep!" The ghoul laughed. The crowd cleared the building. "C'mon guys" Fred said running to the stage. The gang ran up on to stage. "What do you fools want?" questioned the Piano Ghoul. "I don't ro!" Scooby said. The chase scene starts. Shaggy and Scooby run away, but the ghoul pulls a rope which makes them fall into a trapdoor. Velma runs and trips, losing her glasses. The ghoul gives them to her and she shakes hands with the ghoul and runs. Daphne and Fred set up a net and trap him, but he escapes and disappears! "Gang we should split up and look for clues." Fred said. "Velma you investigate the puppeteer's dressing room, Scooby and Shaggy you'll investigate the piano player's room and Daphne and I'll investigate the comedian's dressing room." (In the piano player's room) "Hmmm, there's nothing here." Shaggy said. "Really what were you looking for, 'cause i could help?" a voice said from behind them. "I'm Tim and what are you doing in my dressing room?" "Ummm… leaving," Scooby said as they bolted out the door. They listened with one ear against the door and peeked through the keyhole. He was holding up a costume that looked like the ghoul's. "Of course it's him, he has a costume and he plays piano! Let's go tell the gang." Shaggy said. As they walked on to the stage, the ghoul appeared. "Hello again fools!" The Piano Ghoul said. "Would you like to hear my music?" "Like, nope!" Shaggy said, running. They ran backstage and ran into the rest the the gang. "We know who the ghoul is!" Shaggy said to Daphne, Fred and Velma. "The piano player, think about he plays piano and me and Scoob saw him have a costume that looked like the ghoul's" "Perfect, we had no leads." Velma said. "Alright time to set a trap!" Fred said. Shaggy and Scooby walked on stage holding a net. The ghoul appeared. "What is the net for fools?" The ghoul wondered. "Rou'll see!" Scooby said, smiling. "Now!" said Shaggy. All of a sudden the ghoul fell into the net and Shaggy and Scooby tied him up. "Perfect plan Fred who knew the ghoul was floating by wires?" Daphne asked. "Now let’s unmask this ghoul, it's none other than..." Velma said, "Luke!?!" "What I was sure it was Tim." Shaggy said. They heard a banging on the trapdoor on the stage. They opened it and there was Casey. She climbed out. "Wait a go Luke, you ruined our grand entrance!" Casey yelled. "Grand entrance?" questioned the gang. "Ok truth is me and Luke set this up, we faked falling asleep and we hooked up Luke to the Catwalk. Then I went under the stage and Luke lowered down. He was supposed to unmask himself while i came out from the trapdoor, but you punks ruined that by when you came on stage one of you was standing on the trapdoor so I couldn't open it! We would've made the grandest entrance ever if it wasn't for you meddling adults!" She said as the two were dragged away. "Wait, what about Tim's costume?" Shaggy wondered. "I think I can answer that." Tim said. "That was the costume i was going to wear for my performance. I was going to play songs from Phantom of the Opera and dress like him." "Roops," Scooby said. "And our winner of Who's Got Talent is...Tim!" Myra said. Tim smiled and walked over and was awarded the trophy and the 1 million dollars. "I would like to thank my friends and family and..." "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" shouted Scooby. The crowd went wild. Writer's Note Hey this is ScoobyDude2 feel free to write reviews in the comments below Cast and Characters Villains *Piano Ghoul Suspects Culprits Locations *New York **Radio City Music Hall ***Backstage ***Tim's Dressing Room Notes/Trivia *Who's Got Talent? is based off of America's Got Talent Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show! - Volume 3: Driving me Hatty! Category:Catfish Co. Category:ScoobyDude2's Stuff